Fight Between friends
by Sunlight-Spider Monkey
Summary: Blink thinks Mush doesn't... fight... (First Newsies fanfic redone do it's easier to read) R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, I don't own oatmeal, I don't own anything. Nothing at all.  
  
(a/n: sorry its so long, I had nothing to do! I was bored! Just to let you know I am anti-long story when I'm reading stories. But again I was bored.)  
  
Blink was sitting of the stairs thinking, Mush was sitting next to him they had just gotten back from selling off all their papes down at the harbor.  
  
"Hey Kid, what ya thinkin' about?" Mush asked after what seemed like an hour.  
  
'Wouldn't you like to know.. ' He thought.  
  
"Nothing Mush."  
  
"Why don't we go and play a game wit the others. I tink Race started a new game, I tink he made it up. It looks like fun." Said Mush.  
  
Blink looked over at Racetrack and a few of the younger Newsies, "You can go over there if you want, Mush. I'll just stay here."  
  
"Aww common, Kid. Just one game?" Mush seemed like he really wanted to do something. It didn't surprise Blink at all. I bet it would be boring just sitting there, He was doing it, but at least he was thinking of something to keep his mind off of his boredom.  
  
"Later, Mush" Blink lied. He wouldn't play that game with Racetrack, not as long as he kept winning like he was.  
  
"Oh fine. Just sit here and be bored." Mush started to walk off.  
  
"I'm not bored Mush! Unlike you I think!" Blink soon regretted what he had said.  
  
Mush stopped and turned around, "And what do you mean by dat!"  
  
"What does it sound like I meant by dat? You couldn't think if your life depended on it!" Blink was now on his feet.  
  
"Why wouldn't I tink, Kid?!" Mush was mad at Blink, he could tell. "I do tink, Kid! In fact I'm thinking right now! Thinking of you getting run over by-" Mush stopped shook his head and walked off.  
  
"Ha! Your to scared to finish the sentence ain't ya!?" Blink yelled after him, thinking of a new nickname for Mush, one that he wouldn't like. Mush turned around and jumped onto Blink. "Ouch! Oatmeal!"  
  
"Oatmeal? Who ya calling Oatmeal?"  
  
"Oatmeal! Gets off me! You bit me!"  
  
"No really? I bit you? I'm surprised I know how to Bite!!" Mush was really angry now Blink could yell.  
  
"Why don't you go play that game with Race? Or are you to blind to see he's making up new rules each time someone does something just so that he will win each time!" It was true. Race was cheating at the game he made up himself.  
  
Mush looked over at Race, then back at Blink, You're lying, Kid! Race wouldn't do Dat!"  
  
"Oatmeal think of who we're talking 'bout! Of Course Race would do that!" Blink wanted to hurt Mush now. But he fought himself. "If you can't see dat maybe you are blind!"  
  
"At least I have both of my eyes" Mush mumbled.  
  
"Not for long!" Blink punched at Mush, but missed. With in seconds they were fighting with Newsies all around them cheering them on and Race betting on whose going to win.  
  
"Two bucks says Mush runs off!" He said plainly.  
  
Mush jumped on Race and Blink jumped on the two of them.  
  
Jack was the last Newsie to get over to the three of them.  
  
"What's going on here!?" Jack yelled, pulling the three boys apart.  
  
"Mush jumped on me!" Yelled Race  
  
"Blink's is trying to kill me!" Mush said gasping for air.  
  
"No I'm not! Mush started it!" Blink said fighting to get free from Jack.  
  
Mush glared at Blink then walked over to his bunk. Blink started to walk outside. Race collected his money.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jack asked.  
  
"I dunno, Brooklyn?" Blink didn't even look at anyone as he left.  
  
* * *  
  
Blink was walking down Brooklyn Bridge when he saw someone he knew.  
  
"Hiya, Spot." Blink said as he passed.  
  
"Hey, Blink." Spot kept walking. Then he stopped after a minute or so. "Wait, Where are you going?"  
  
Blink turned. "Anywhere but where Mush is."  
  
Spot turned, "Get into a fight?" Blink nodded. "Ya win?"  
  
'I would have if Jack wouldn't of split us up!' he thought.  
  
"Yup." Blink smiled then turned around to face Spot.  
  
"Really? Then why are you leavin'?" Spot asked.  
  
"Cause, I'm sick of 'em." Blink said banging the side of the bridge that they were now leaning on.  
  
"I see.. well I better go now, ya know, things ta do." Spot started to walk off. "See ya, Blink."  
  
"Bye, Spot." Blink sat there for a moment looking down into the river.  
  
"Excuse me?" came a soft voice from behind him.  
  
Blink turned around.  
  
"Can you help me?" there was a girl about his age, her long blond hair was blowing in the wind. She looked at him her green eyes staring at him.  
  
"Sure, what do ya need help with." Blink asked.  
  
"Well.. I have a brother and I think he lives in Manhattan, I think he's a Newsboy."  
  
"Really, maybe I know 'im. Does he gotta name?" He asked.  
  
"His name is Thomas." This surprised Blink, either this girl was his sister, or there was another kid in the lodging house with the name Thomas.  
  
"Thomas?" He asked, "Thomas Patterson?" The name he hadn't used in years.  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
"Katie?" He said smiling. She nodded. He couldn't believe it, his twin sister. The last time he had seen her they were seven. Their parents had separated Blink went with their father, and Katie with their mother. Blink walked over to her and hugged her. "It's me, Tee." Tee was a name Blink called her since they were very little. Before he could even say her name.  
  
She smiled. "What are you doing in Brooklyn?"  
  
"I was just goin' fer a walk." He couldn't help but keep his eyes on her. He couldn't believe how much she had grown. "Why are you here?" He asked her, "Where's momma?"  
  
She looked at her feet. "Momma died, about a year ago. I've been looking for you ever since. You and our step brother."  
  
"Step brother?" Blink looked at her, "Mom got remarried?"  
  
Tee nodded, "Yup. He's six years younger then us."  
  
Blink did the math in his head. "Dat would make 'em eleven."  
  
"Ya, It would, He ran away when he was eight."  
  
"Where'd he run away too?" Blink asked, hoping it wasn't too Manhattan.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't asked anyone yet."  
  
"He gotta name?" Blink asked, he didn't know much of what boys real names were at the lodging house, but it was worth a try.  
  
"Wilith." she said clearly.  
  
"Hmm.. Wilith? I never heard of him, But someone else might have, come with me." Blink forgetting how he didn"t want to be at the lodging house, or anywhere near Mush started to walk down the street to Manhattan.  
  
Katie trying to catch up ran behind him, "Where are we going?"  
  
"To the Lodging house."  
  
"What's there?"  
  
"Newsies."  
  
"No.. duh.. Why are we going there?"  
  
"To find Wilith."  
  
"You think he's there?"  
  
'No chance' he thought.  
  
"He might be." He said.  
  
"How much further?" Katie asked. They have been walking for an hour, but it seemed like more.  
  
"Not much, I can see it from here." He pointed it out to her. 


	2. Chapter 2

As the approached the lodging house he heard a scream. He ran in and up the stairs where he found Mush breaking chairs and Boots and Snipeshooter hiding under a couple of beds. And Race was already asleep, ignoring what was going on around him.  
  
"What ya doin', Oatmeal!" Blink yelled as Katie walked up the stairs.  
  
"Why would you care?" Mush glared at him as he reached for another chair.  
  
(a/n sorry peps, I've been watching too much D2 mighty ducks, if you haven't seen it Aaron Lohr in it and he breaks stuff)  
  
"Oatmeal, put that down!" Blink said walking toward him. "You might hurt someone."  
  
"If I'm lucky, I'll hurt you!" Mush yelled.  
  
Race woke up as another chair broke, "What the heck is going on here!"  
  
"Mush is breakin' chairs!" yelled Blink as he moved out of the way of a flying chair.  
  
"Mush! That was my chair!" yelled Boots coming out from under the beds.  
  
"Boots get back under here he'll kill you!" yelled Snipeshooter.  
  
Katie was now at the top of the stairs behind Blink.  
  
"What's dis Kid? Got yourself a goil?" He stopped breaking things and looked at Katie. Race was now looking over too.  
  
"No, this is my sister, Oatmeal." Blink said.  
  
Mush thought he was being sarcastic, "Ha Ha very funny." He started to laugh.  
  
Race looked from Blink to Katie seeing the resemblance "I think he's telling the truth, Mush!" He looked to Katie, "Are you his sister?"  
  
Katie looked at him, "I am.."  
  
Mush stopped laughing, "Oh.." Mush didn't know what to say.  
  
Katie smiled, "I'm Katie, you can call me Tee, who are you?"  
  
"Katie?" came a voice from under Racetrack and Blinks beds. Snipeshooter rolled out from under the beds and stood up.  
  
"Wilith?" Katie ran over to him.  
  
"Snipe-- Wilith?" Blink looked at Snipeshooter. All these years knowing Snipeshooter and he ended up being his Step Brother.  
  
"Now are ya goin' ta tell me that this is your brother, Kid?" Mush looked from Katie and Snipeshooter, to Blink.  
  
"I guess so, Oatmeal" He looked at him. "That's what Tee tells me, my mom got remarried, to Snipe's dad. I think they both died."  
  
"No," came the voice of Katie, "His dad's still alive, he's in jail though."  
  
"How'd he get there?" asked Race.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." She answered.  
  
"Oh that's great, our real dad and our step dad in prison?" Blink looked from Snipe to Katie  
  
'Lets hope they don't kill each other.' Blink thought.  
  
"Hey Snipe, It's ten-thirty why aren't you in bed?" Blink walked over to him, and then looked at Mush, "And where is everyone?"  
  
"Lookin' for you." Race said. Blink looked at Race.  
  
"Why do they have to look for me!? I can take care of myself!" He picked up Snipeshooter and threw him in bed.  
  
"Oaf." Said Snipeshooter, he had landed on his back, and then he shut his eyes.  
  
"I don' know." Race said climbing into his bed.  
  
"Bet they're scared I hurt ya." Laughed Mush  
  
"You hurt Blink. Ha!" Boots was now out from under the beds.  
  
"Boots you go to bed now!" yelled Race.  
  
"Um.. Blink where am I supposed to sleep?" Katie asked nicely.  
  
"How am I supposed to know!?" He yelled pulling his anger on her.  
  
"Hey! You don't have to yell at her cause you're mad at me!" Mush walked over to Katie, "You can have my bed, I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
"I'm not yelling!" Blink yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"You sure?" Katie asked.  
  
"You were to yelling!!" yelled Mush.  
  
"You were Blink." Said Race  
  
"I was not!" Blink yelled, punching Race.  
  
"Ya, I'm sure." said Mush to Katie. "And you were yelling, Kid!"  
  
"I was not!!" Yelled Blink.  
  
"STOP IT!" Katie finally couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
All three of the boys stopped yelling and looked at her.  
  
"I wasn't yelling was I?" Blink mumbled.  
  
Katie glared at him, "Shouldn't you three go to bed?" Looking at Blink and Mush, then to Race who was already in his bed but was sitting up. "Don't you work in the mornings?"  
  
"Ya, we do." said Mush. "And I get the harbor Blink."  
  
"Not if I get there first!" yelled Blink.  
  
"Can't you two share?" Asked Katie.  
  
"No, Tee, they can't." said Race.  
  
Katie stared at Mush and Blink. Mush shook his head. Blink hit Mush's head.  
  
"Ouch! I'll get you back for that!" Mush was now pinning Blink to the floor. Blink pushed Mush off and started to pin him down.  
  
Katie looked at both of them then yelled, "Blink Bed! You..." she looked at Mush, "What's your name?" she smiled as she walked closer to him.  
  
"I-I is M-Mus. I mean Mush." He looked at her. Blink laughed.  
  
Blink looked from Mush to Katie. "Stay away from my sister, Oatmeal!"  
  
"Make me!" Yelled Mush.  
  
"Blink Bed! Mush.. Floor?" Katie walked over to Blink, hugged him, and then she walked to Mush's bed and tried to pull herself up. Mush walked over to her and helped her out.  
  
"Night." He said as he kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Ha! Watch out, Mush, Blink will kill ya." Race laughed.  
  
Katie blushed, and then smiled. "Good-night, Mush."  
  
Blink who had just looked over was now on top of Mush using him as a punching bag.  
  
"Blink, No!" Katie yelled, "Leave him alone!"  
  
Blink got off of Mush, "Nevea evea touch me sister again! Ya hear?"  
  
"Since when was it your choice who I like or not!" yelled Katie.  
  
"Tee! You can't like him!" yelled Blink.  
  
"And why not?" asked Mush.  
  
"Cause they hate each other." Mumbled Race.  
  
"Cause I said so!" Blink said giving Mush a shove.  
  
"Blink, Please. Just give him a chance." Katie was trying not to look at him.  
  
"Why should I?" Blink asked.  
  
"I don't get you Blink!" Mush shouted. "What did I do anyway?!"  
  
"Very good question, Mush." Said Race turning to Blink, Race was lighting a cigar.  
  
"You know what you did Mush!" yelled Blink.  
  
"I don't know what I did Blink!" yelled Mush.  
  
"I don't think either of them know why their mad at each other." Said Race to Katie.  
  
"Alright, that's it!" Blink said.  
  
Race covered his mouth.  
  
I guess I'll give you a chance, Oatmeal." Blink had said.  
  
"Alright!" Mush said laughing as he went over and hugged Katie. 


	3. Chapter 3

Mush had a hard time sleeping on the floor that night. He didn't know if it was the fact that the floor was as hard as rock, if it was because Dutchy seemed to have a cold and snored the whole night, or if it was the fact that he was in love with Blink's sister, or the fact that Blink was throwing rocks at him all night.  
  
"What am I going to do?" he asked himself in his head.  
  
Mush finally fell asleep, and was awaken by the sound of Kloppman's voice.  
  
"Get up! Come on Newsies!" he had yelled.  
  
Mush sighed and stretched as he stood up. He looked over to where Katie had slept. She was already awake and talking to Snipeshooter.  
  
"Hi" He yawned approaching them.  
  
"Hello, Mush." Katie smiled. "How'd ya sleep?"  
  
"Wonderful," he lied, "What about you?"  
  
"Better then I have in years." She still had her wonderful smile on her face.  
  
"Good." He smiled.  
  
Blink looked over to them. "Hey, Tee, Hungry?" He asked.  
  
"Very" she answered.  
  
"We better go find somethin' ta eat den." Came the voice of Race from the bed under Blink's bed.  
  
"I saw a bakery on the way here, we can get some bread." She suggested.  
  
"Where are we going to get the money for dat?" Blink asked.  
  
"I've got money." she said.  
  
"I've got a bit too.." said Race pulling money out of one of his pockets, the same money he won off of the other Newsies the day before.  
  
Snipeshooter smiled at Race, "Why don' ya just steal your breakfast like ya always do?"  
  
Race shook his head, "there's too much of us to steal the food. Besides if we got enough money to pay we should." Race began to mumble, "Plus we'd get caught if we stole that much."  
  
"Dat ain't the Race I know." Said Blink.  
  
Race grinned.  
  
"Well, I still have all the money my dad sent me, and the money my mom left me, and the money my step dad left me." Said Katie.  
  
"Tee? Dad gave you money?" Blink stared at her.  
  
"Ya I've got money from a lot of people when mom died." She said.  
  
"How much money do ya have?" Snipe asked.  
  
"I don't know.. ten dollars, I have more at the Bank." Katie smiled down at Snipeshooter.  
  
"We can go to Tibby's with that!" Mush looked at her.  
  
"Ok" she said. "Where's that?"  
  
"Just down the street, not to far." Said Blink.  
  
Snipe smiled. "Are we going, Tee?" Blink looked at Snipe, he never heard anyone call her Tee but him, and Mush but she told him to call her Tee.  
  
"Alright, lets go!" Katie said.  
  
* * *  
  
The restaurant was crowded. They had found a small table in the corner of the restaurant and sat themselves down.  
  
"So, Blink, what happened to your eye?" Katie asked as they waited for the food they had ordered.  
  
"Long story." He had simply said.  
  
"Well.. in these type of restaurants the food will take a while to get here.. tell me." She looked at him.  
  
Blink looked at her then down at his silverware.  
  
"I don't think he wants to talk about it." Mush said patting Blink's arm .  
  
"Oatmeal.." Blink said glaring at him.  
  
Katie saw Blink glaring at Mush and moved closer to Mush just to make Blink mad. They never did like each other.  
  
* * *  
  
The food had finally come and they had eaten. When they were done the left the restaurant and started walking to get their papes.  
  
Everyone went their own way; Mush and Katie went together to the harbor.  
  
"Has Blink told anyone what happened to his eye?" Katie asked Mush.  
  
"I don't think anyone ever asks." He answered.  
  
"Oh." she said.  
  
Mush lifted up a pape, "Dog attacked by masked man!" He said as someone took the pape and game him the money for it. "Thank you, ma'am."  
  
"Can I try, Mush?" Katie asked.  
  
"Sure, here." He handed her some papes.  
  
Katie read through the pape. "There's nothing interesting in here.."  
  
"Just make something up." He whispered into her ear.  
  
Katie nodded, "Bank robber found by ally!" she yelled as two teenaged boys approached her. "Buy a paper, sirs?"  
  
"Hey, Tee, leave them alone. Their trouble." He said pulling her away from the Delancey brothers. Mush and Katie started to walk away.  
  
"Where ya goin'?" One of them said to Katie.  
  
Mush turned around, "Leave her alone!"  
  
"Look, Oscar, its little Mush." The two boys laughed.  
  
"Got yourself a little girlfriend, Newsie?" The one named Oscar said.  
  
"Something you'll never get, huh Oscar. Now leave us alone." Mush said putting his hand on Katie's back and pushed her away.  
  
"Morris, This kid ain't that polite is he?" said Oscar.  
  
"All we want is a pape, is that to much to ask for?" Morris grinned.  
  
"I'm sure." Mush glared.  
  
"Come on, Mush. Lets go." Katie pulled on his arm.  
  
"Ya, common, Mush. Go with your girlfriend. Go show her what you do for a living." Said Oscar.  
  
Mush smirked. "Alright, and you go show your girlfriend what you do for a living, wait, I'm sorry, I forgot, you don't have on do you? And with a face like that it doesn't surprise me that you don't."  
  
Oscar stepped forward, "How would you know if I had a girlfriend or not."  
  
"Mush, lets go." Said Katie.  
  
"Well.. first of all you'd make Morris here jealous if you had a girlfriend, and I know you wouldn't hurt Morris." Mush said.  
  
"What are you saying?" said Morris.  
  
"You heard me." Mush smiled at Katie and whispered in her ear. "We'll leave in a minute, ok?"  
  
"No, it's not ok. Lets leave now Mush. We gotta get back to Blink." Said Katie.  
  
Mush bit his lip. He'd rather be here with the Delanceys' then with Blink right now.  
  
"Alright." He grabbed her hand and started to walk away.  
  
"We're not done with you, Newsie." Oscar called after him.  
  
"We'll finish with you tomorrow." yelled Morris. 


	4. Chapter 4

As they walked back to the Lodging house the met up with Racetrack.  
  
"Hey, Race." Katie smiled.  
  
"Hey, Tee," he smiled back and looked at Mush and nodded. "Mush."  
  
Mush simply nodded back.  
  
They walked into the Lodging house and up the stairs, where they found Jack, David and Skittery.  
  
"Hey Guys, Have you guys meet Blink's sister yet?" Mush smiled.  
  
"I don't think I have." Jack smiled at her and jumped off the bunk he was sitting on. He held out his hand to her. "I'm Jack."  
  
"I'm Single!" yelled Skittery.  
  
Katie laughed as she took Jacks hand and shook.  
  
"This is David, and Skittery." Jack said introducing the two boys.  
  
"So your Blink's sister." David said looking at Blink who was walking up the stairs. "I didn't know he had a sister."  
  
"I did." Said Skittery. "Blink told me about ya when he first came here." He nodded at Katie. "Her names Katie, right?"  
  
"Yup." Said Mush smiling.  
  
Skittery looked at Mush, "You always get the goils, Mush."  
  
"He's lucky he got this one." Blink said staring at Mush.  
  
Jack laughed, "I bet."  
  
"Hey, Katie, wanna go to the tracks wit me tomorrow?" Race asked.  
  
"Um.. sure." She smiled then looked at Mush.  
  
"Well, I better get home." Said David. "Wanna come over for a bit, Jack? It's Sarah's birthday and she wanted me to ask you."  
  
"alright." He said instantly. Jack grabbed his hat off of his bed and they walk out of the door.  
  
It was about eleven o'clock before Racetrack, and Mush who decided to share a bed instead of sleeping on the floor, heard Jack come back in.  
  
"Hey, Jack. Have a nice night last night?" Race smiled.  
  
"It was okay." He answered.  
  
"So, whatcha do?" asked Mush.  
  
"Talked mostly. And left early..." He answered.  
  
"But not without a little dessert?" asked Mush.  
  
"A little ice cream, maybe." Said Race.  
  
"Of course I had ice cream, guys, I had birthday cake too. It was Sarah's birthday." Said Jack.  
  
"Oh.. right.." said Mush.  
  
Race laughed. "Of course it was Sarah's birthday!"  
  
"Um.. it was.. David said so before we left guys." Said Jack.  
  
"Oh ya!" Mush and Race said together.  
  
"Will you three shut up!" Blink yelled from his bed.  
  
"No.. I don't think so.." said Mush.  
  
"Do you have any Idea what time it is?" Blink asked.  
  
"Nope, Do you?" Race asked.  
  
"Just shut up and go to bed!" Blink laid down on his bed.  
  
Jack walked over to his bed and went to sleep.  
  
Race looked at Mush, "What got into his oatmeal?"  
  
Mush glared at Race, "My name isn't Oatmeal!"  
  
"I know it's not, Mush.." Race looked at him funny. "Why would it be?"  
  
"I don't know!" Mush put his face into his pillow. "I'm so confused."  
  
"That's not a first." Race laughed.  
  
"What?" Mush looked at Race.  
  
"Go to sleep Mush." Race said pulling the blanket off of Mush and onto him. Mush didn't mind much; he didn't find it that cold anyway.  
  
Race woke early the next morning with a foot in his face. "Mush! Wake up! Your foot is in my face!" He moved Mush's foot out of his face throwing Mush half way off the bed.  
  
"I'm awake! I'm awake!" he screamed as he fell the rest of the way off the bed.  
  
"Good." Race glared at Mush.  
  
"What are you mad at me to now?" Mush asked frustrated.  
  
"No, I just don't want your foot in my face!" Race said.  
  
"Jack, wake up!" Race yelled.  
  
"What is it Race?" Jack groaned.  
  
"Can I have my cards back now?" Race said, Jack had taken his cards the day before because he was cheating at his own game.  
  
"Not unless ya say ya won' make up games and cheat at dem in the same day!" Jack said getting up.  
  
"I won't!" Race lied. "Can I have dem back now?" Jack looked at him then handed him the cards. "Thank you." Race smiled.  
  
Mush walked over to his bed, which had Katie in it. "Hey, Tee. Time ta wake up." He smiled as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Mush, It's earlier then it was yesterday." She said trying to keep from lying back down.  
  
"Ya, well, you're going with Race today, he likes to get there early." He kissed her.  
  
"Okay." She pulled herself out of bed. Racetrack walked over to them.  
  
"Hi, ya ready ta go?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Ya." She smiled back.  
  
Mush smiled at her, "Have fun."  
  
"I will.." she hugged him, "Don't get into any fights!"  
  
Mush laughed, "I won't."  
  
"And if ya do, ya better win." Racetrack patted him on the back.  
  
Mush walked over to Blink forgetting he was mad at him. "Blink, where ya wanna go today?"  
  
"I don't care, Mush. You choose." Blink said pushing himself up.  
  
"Why don't we go somewhere new. Somewhere away from then harbor." Mush said thinking of what happened the day before.  
  
"Why don't you two come with us." Said Race; "There's always room at the tracks."  
  
"That's cause he never sells anything at the tracks." Blink whispered to Mush.  
  
Mush laughed, "I'll come, what about you Blink, you wanna come?"  
  
"Sure I'll come." He said pulling on his hat.  
  
The four of them walked out of the Lodging house and to the tracks.  
  
Mush had his arm around Katie; next to them stood Blink and a few feet in front of them stood. They got to the racetracks, Race went over to the betting station to make a bet, and the rest of them started to walk around. When Race got back they sat down to take a break.  
  
The man behind them started sniffing; in a matter of seconds everyone else was sniffing as well. "What's that smell?" the man said.  
  
"Racetrack!!" Everyone at the yelled out.  
  
"It wasn't me!" Race said.  
  
"No! It was me!" yelled Mush.  
  
(A/N D2 moment again I gotta stop watchin' this show!)  
  
Blink looked at Mush, "No! It was me!"  
  
"No! ME!" yelled Mush.  
  
"I've never seen two guys fight over something like that." Katie said to Race.  
  
Race looked at her and smiled, "It was me.."  
  
They both laughed as Mush and Blink we still arguing. 


	5. Chapter 5

After they finished selling their papes, and Race was done losing his money, they went back to the lodging house.  
  
They were getting ready when Spot walked in.  
  
"Hi Spot." Said Blink.  
  
"Hey Spot, how've ya been?" said Jack spitting in his hand and putting it out to Spot. Spot spat in his hand and shook.  
  
"Been great, I decided ta stay here tonight cause It's to late ta get back ta Brooklyn." He said.  
  
"You can have Mush's spot on Race's bed." Said Blink.  
  
"Where am I supposed to sleep?" asked Mush.  
  
Blink forgetting he was mad at Mush again said, "You can sleep on my bed, I guess."  
  
"Alright," said Mush.  
  
Mush and Blink went up on his bed. "Little tunes to go to bed by?" asked Blink.  
  
"Yeah." Mush smiled.  
  
Blink turned on a radio he had found which was playing hard type of music.  
  
"Night dude." Mush said.  
  
(A/N again with the D2)  
  
Under them where Spot and Race were sleeping Boots was kneeling on one side of the bed, and Snipeshooter at the other.  
  
"Hey hand me the shaving cream." Boots whispered.  
  
"Shh!" Snipe said putting some shaving cream into Spot's left hand. Then handed the cup too Boots.  
  
"Thanks." Boots whispered. Taking the cup, and putting some into Race's right hand.  
  
"Boots give me Jack's bandana and you get Blink's." Boots gave the red bandana to Snipe and kept the green one for himself.  
  
"What are the bandana's for?" Boots asked in a whisper.  
  
"Well we don't have no feathers.. so we have to use the corner of the bandana to tickle them." Said Snipe.  
  
"Oh, I get it." Boots smirked.  
  
Snipe smiled as he tickled Spot's nose. Spot went to scratch it with his right hand. "Dang, Boots give me a little more of the shaving cream." Boots gave him shaving cream and Snipe put it into Spot's right hand.  
  
Above them Blink and Mush were now dancing on the bed instead of sleeping. Blink and Mush were laughing it was a wonder no one woke up.  
  
Boots tickled Race and watched him rub shaving cream all over his face. Snipe laughed, Spot and Race's faces were now covered in shaving cream.  
  
The bed started to shake from Blink and Mush. "Whaa-What's going on?" Race had woken up. "What the-- Boots! I'll kill ya!" He jumped out of bed, which woke Spot up.  
  
"What's going on? Hey! Snipe I'll soak ya!" Snipe and Boots ran with Race and Spot behind them.  
  
It was eleven-thirty before Katie woke up the next morning.  
  
"Com'on, Mush get up! Blink com'on!" Katie shook the two boys.  
  
"What? No Jack, I don't wanna sell no papes today." Said Blink.  
  
"Mush getup!" Katie pulled his pillow out from under him.  
  
"I love my teddy-bear." Mush said hugging Blink's leg as Blink began to snore.  
  
"I give up on you two." She said walking over to Snipeshooter's bed, where she found Him and Boot's tied up with rope, covered in shaving cream, and gagged with red and green bandanas, they were asleep. "What happened here?" she said as she untied them.  
  
Race and Spot looked up from their pillows and started to laugh.  
  
"What? Do you know what happened here?" Katie asked as the kept laughing.  
  
"Sure do." Said Race smirking.  
  
Katie glared at them, "You did this didn't you?"  
  
"They started it!" Spot complained. Race nodded in agreement. Spot turned to Race, "I told you we should of soaked 'em."  
  
She shook her head and turned to the two sleeping boys. "Snipeshooter, wake up." She went into the bathroom and grabbed a wet rag. Then walked back out to her little brother and washes him off. He was now awake. "Are you okay?" she asked him.  
  
He nodded, "Yeaha." He turned to Boots and pushed him, "Wake up, Boots. It's mornin' Common, Boots."  
  
Boots fell on the floor. "Snipes! I don' wanna wake up yet!" He said rubbing his head, which was covered in shaving cream.  
  
"Here you go, Boots." Katie handed him the rag.  
  
"Thank you." He said as he took the rag.  
  
"Hey you two," Katie smiled, "Wanna help me wake up Mush and Blink?"  
  
They looked at each other then smiled, "Got shaving cream?" they said together.  
  
"No, sorry." She said.  
  
"Dang it! Now how are we going to wake them up?" Boots said frustrated.  
  
"I got an Idea." Snipeshooter smirked as he walked over to the bed. He climbed up and started to jump. "Com'on, Boots! This is Fun!" He yelled over to him. Soon Boots was over there jumping along with him.  
  
"What! What are you doing!" Blink yelled grabbing onto Snipeshooter's leg so that he fell onto Mush.  
  
"Ouch get off!" Mush yelled. Snipeshooter was now back up on his feet jumping again.  
  
"What's going on up there?!" Spot stood up and was watching as Blink and Mush were trying to get Boots and Snipeshooter to get off of the bed.  
  
"You're going to break the bed!âE? Race yelled. If they broke Blink's bed, it would fall right on top of HIS bed. "Cut that off!"  
  
"Their awake guys, you can stop now." Katie said pulling them off of the bed.  
  
"You told them to do this?!" Blink yelled.  
  
"You wouldn't wake up." She smiled.  
  
"Where's my pillow?!" Mush yelled.  
  
Katie threw his pillow at him, "Here it is, Mush"  
  
"Why'd you take it!" he yelled.  
  
"You wouldn't wake up!" She glared at him.  
  
"Did you try waking me up before you took the pillow?" he asked.  
  
"Ya, she did." Race said standing next to Katie.  
  
"Who asted you?!" yelled Blink.  
  
"Nobody, but someone has to stick up for Tee." He said putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Well nobody asked you to!" Mush yelled at Race.  
  
"Especially not you, Mush." She said frowning at Mush.  
  
"Well.. I.." He didn't know what to say.  
  
"What's going on over here?" Came the voice of Jack who was walking over with David.  
  
"Why should you care?" started Blink  
  
"Why should I care? I'm sick of you guys always fighting!" He yelled.  
  
"Like your ever here to see us fight!" yelled Mush.  
  
Race turned to Katie, "Lets get out of here." Katie nodded. "Come on Spot."  
  
"I'm here enough to here you guys fight!" Jack yelled back.  
  
Katie, Race and Spot left, leaving the others fighting.  
  
"Why don't you mind your own Business, Cowboy!" came the faint sound of Blink's voice as they went through the door.  
  
"Why are they always fighting anyway?" Katie asked looking at Race.  
  
"I'm not sure, I guess they just started fighting over nothing one day." Race said looking back.  
  
"Let's hope they stop fighting before someone gets killed." Spot laughed.  
  
"Ya I know." Katie said.  
  
Race laughed.  
  
(A/n tell me what you think, I think it's kinda long but it's ok. Please R&R, It doesn't have to be a long one, but I'd like to know what you thought of it.) 


	6. Authers Note

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing... I felt kinda bad cause all of you kept saying 'update' or 'can't wait to read more'. The truth is, I have no idea what to write... at first that was all I was going to write. It WAS finished. But I guess since everyone said to update I have to huh? But I just wanted you to know that I was thinking about it, and I will indeed update...sooner or later... I don't know what to write, as I said before. Ideas maybe??  
  
Love lots, Chip 


End file.
